


Grandma's Gifts

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Clony Stories [11]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Tony can be a little evil.Day 11 - Wearing kigurumis





	Grandma's Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> lightly based on my life

Clay sighed as his mom walked away from his door. Ever since that morning when all the beans spilled she had become anal about keeping his door open, the door could be slightly ajar and she'd come running, politely but sternly telling him to keep the door open. Clay sent a glare to Tony who was chuckling at the typical door battle between the mother and son, "Keep laughing and I'm sending you home."

Tony waved his comment off and went back to looking at his phone. He was over on the pretense of studying but after ten minutes and two failed makeout session, both stopped by the taller boy, he has resigned to pouting on the floor, "Yeah, right," Tony said sitting up and scooting to the edge of Clay's bed and tugging on the boy's leg, "Come on, lets go do something."

Clay jerked his leg, "You're welcome to leave if you want but I have a test to study for this test."

Tony sighed and slumped to the floor, "No, I'll stick around for your sorry ass even if you are just staring at a calculus book and not actually doing anything for thirty minutes."

"Touche." 

Tony let a smile spread across his face and felt content to just let the room fall into a comforting silence. The darker boy let his head fall to the side and stared into the darkness under Clay's bed. He was surprised to find it clean, his own home to various items and dirty dishes. Clay's had a few boxes, one stray sock and something else hiding in the corner. Tony tried to see into the darkness. Looked like an old shirt or something that had been shoved back and forgotten. 

Tony decided to get it out, lord knows how long Clay's been looking for this shirt. The boy stretched his arm and grasps the shirt realizing it was a lot softer. Maybe a pair of sleep pants? Tony tugged it out and was confused as soon as he saw the ball of cloth in the light. He sat up and started unraveling smile sinisterly growing with each passing second, "Clay?" The boy in question hummed in response. Tony stood up and held out the article in question, "What the hell is this?" 

Clay's eyes shifted over and widened quickly, "Where the hell did you find that?"

Tony shrugged, "Under your bed. This is ridiculous. I kinda wanna see it on you. What even is it?"

Clay went beet red, "I'm not wearing it. It's something stupid my grandma got me for Christmas a few years back. It's supposed to be a panda."

Tony looked it over again and there it was. The thing was like those kid pajamas with socks built in but without the socks and it had a hood in the shape of a panda head, "I think it's sweet. My Abuela always got me goofy gifts, too. Come on just put it on."

Clay shook his head and stood up, quickly snatching the panda suit from Tony and sitting back down, "No way."

"Come on. I'll give you ten bucks," Tony said pulling his wallet out and glancing in.

"Ten bucks?" Clay repeated, begrudgingly but never one to turn down easy money nodded and stood up, "Fine," he said closing the door.

-

Lainie walked up the stairs to get something from her room and sighed seeing Clay's door close. It wasn't that hard of a rule to follow, just leave the door open. She walked over and started opening her son's door, "Clay, honestly, it's not that hard of a concep-" Clay froze in horror and stared at his mom who was shocked at what she had just walked in on and quickly closed the door she had just opened.

Tony started howling at the look on Clay's face as his mom walked in on him in a panda costume. Oh, it's the small things.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting or writing I had SATs today and senior prom last weekend. 
> 
> Comment what you thought!


End file.
